trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Branch/@comment-26340025-20191229044613/@comment-53539-20191230103413
Angel Emfrbl Okay. Then if you have the time, now that I let out all my emotions on the Netflix series, now all I want to do is ask you these things: 1. Is Branch a good person? 2. Was I right to support and protect Branch and give him my love over Poppy? 3. Do Branch and Poppy make a good couple, and is it possible AT ALL for them to become one? 4. There’s one more question in particular I have here, but I’m afraid to ask it, because I think it may make me look like a vicious psychopath. Do I look or sound like a vicious psychopath? ---- It is my job as bureaucrat to both encourage the wiki community, what little of it there is right now. So I'm all ears, I may not agree with everything everyone has to say, but if you need to say things, thats fine. My answers; #Of course. There is no doubt about it, but a lot of the time writers can have trouble balancing his character though. As I exampled with Biggie's book story, some writers struggle to not make him OTT. I remember watching the documentary on the TV series "The Big Bang Theory" and the character of "Sheldon" is in the same position. The writers said that sometimes the hardest thing not to do with his character is have him sound mean. Characters need redeeming characteristics as well as bad flaws. I think the best example from the Netflix series was the "Marshtato Fairy" wherein he flat out states that while he likes to prove his point, he is not out to spoil the other Trolls fun and even is prepared to take a hit on his ego to stop Mary. This was even after finding out, yes, he was right there was no fairy. The best way to write characters like Branch is simply to have them draw lines in the sand they never cross. That stops them being a bad character/person. #I think this is simply a case of human nature. In my personnel experiences people draw attached as fans to the character who suffer traumatic pain. In female fans much worst because there is a tad bit of "mothering" nature in them. Being female myself I also succumb to this. In fact if you get attached to a character, as far as I'm concerned its natural. Unless the person is one of those fans who gets obsessed to the point they want to marry the character over a real person, its fine and perfectly healthy. #Poppy was pretty much the first character Dreamworks fleshed out and they made Branch to match her. They literally made the protagonist and their "mate". If you notice the The Snack Pack page has a 14 character image on it I put up from The Art of the Trolls depicting a design comparison between current members they'd fleshed out and intended. Notice how only 4 characters at that point had detail and weren't just squares;Poppy, Branch, Biggie and Cooper (or what will be Cooper, he was Branch's steed at that pictures point). So they long intended the pair to be that, a pair. The literal thing Dreamworks has to deal with is simply how to make the pair meet in the middle so they can pair up, which for two characters who is the opposite of each other is harder then it looks. Least hard to make it natural, you have to write things so there is a common ground between them. I noticed while reading "Follow your art", this is one of the few stories where it was written to handle a Poppy x Creek moment and the result is very different because Creek x Poppy have a lot in common. In fact it then becomes understandable why Poppy would try to save Creek in Trolls during Chef's attack, because he was set up to be very supportive of Poppy. Thats why his betrayal hurts her in the movie. #Well, consider I've been on the net since 1998/9 and that I've been in many fandoms since. You have to bare in mind the bar has been set pretty high for me. Honestly, fans in the Vocaloid fandom are much, much worst then what I've encountered in the Trolls fandom.